Brock Harrison
Brock Harrison (ブロック・ハリスン, Burokku Harisun), known as Takeshi (タケシ, Takeshi) in Japan, is both a fictional character and tritagonist from the Super Kingdom Bros.' ''Pokémon'' series created by Satoshi Tajiri. He is the Gym Leader of Pewter City's Gym in the Kanto region. As the Gym Leader, Brock holds the Boulder Badge for the trainers that defeat him, and mainly uses Rock-type Pokémon. Ash comes across a man that is later revealed to be Brock's father. He explains that Brock wanted to become a Pokémon Master but due to his father leaving, Brock had to take care of his many, many siblings and could not leave. This is why he became a gym leader, to stay close to his family. His father comes back and states he will take care of the family. Brock left his position as a Gym Leader to travel alongside Ash Ketchum and became a revered Pokémon Breeder. He later cultivates his skills in medicine. Brock is currently at Pewter City to train to be a Pokémon Doctor. "My name's Brock. I'm a Gym Leader. When it comes to rock-hard willpower, nobody can beat me!" :—Brock Harrison. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Bill Rogers (English), Tomokazu Sugita (Japanese), Not Known (Albanian), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Basque), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Cantonese), Not Known (Catalan), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (Galician), Not Known (German), Not Known (Greek), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hong Kong), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Indonesian), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Mandarin), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Tagalog), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Valencian), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance Brock is a teenager with brown hair and his eyes naturally appear closed. He wears a long-sleeved orange shirt with black lining over a black v-neck shirt, green pants, and sneakers. * Hair Color: Brown * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Not Known * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies Family * Flint Harrison (father) Neutral Rivals Enemies Pokémon On hand * Onix → Steelix ↔ Mega Steelix * Geodude → Graveler → Golem * Bonsly → Sudowoodo * Kabutops * Aerodactyl * Tyranitar Back-Up Currently in rotation Travel with This section shows the Pokémon that Brock currently travels with, but has not caught. In training This section is for the Pokémon that Brock still owns but are in the care of another Trainer. Some can be called upon at any time if needed. Status unknown This section is for Brock's Pokémon whose current whereabouts are unknown. Released This section is for the Pokémon that Brock formally released back into the wild. Traded away This section is for the Pokémon that Brock traded away. Returned This section is for the Pokémon that Brock gave back to another Trainer who were originally its trainer. * Vulpix Given Away This section is for the Pokémon that Brock gave to another Trainer to keep for themselves. * Gravvy At Pewter Gym Pokémon that Brock resides at his gym are the following: * Geodude (multiple) * Graveler (multiple) * Onix (multiple) At Home Pokémon that Brock resides at his house are the following: * Zubat → Golbat → Crobat * Pineco → Forretress * Lotad → Lombre → Ludicolo * Mudkip → Marshtomp * Croagunk * Egg → Happiny → Chansey * Comfey Befriended/Unofficial This section is for the Pokémon that Lt. Surge had bonded with over the course of several episodes but never officially caught. Temporary This section is for the Pokémon that Lt. Surge temporarily used. Many of which were rented and belong to another Trainer. Abilities and Powers Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Fighting Style Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis ''Pokémon'' Kanto Series Legacy Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Achievements Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs See also Etymology * Brock's name is a play on the word "rock" because he is a Rock-type Pokémon trainer. External links * Brock Harrison Wikipedia * Brock Harrison Bulbapedia * Brock Harrison Pokémon Wiki Notes & Trivia * … Category:Characters